Basilica of the Hall of Fame
The Basilica of the Hall of Fame, or the Basilica of Fame is a building on the Unterganger Minecraft Server, constructed by Tudor. It is supposed to be the long-overdue replacement of the aging Temple of the Hall of Fame. History After the HoF temple ran out of space in 2014, there have been discussions about constructing a new one, as it was clear that after the last induction of 2014, there would be no space for the inductee. These talks have been accelerated once the Temple was cloned and placed underground by Molster. Hans_Krebs offered his services and built part of the current Shel Zahav Synagogue, yet it remained unfinished until July 2015, when Tudor finished it on KT's behalf. Given that the synagogue was controversial, it was decided to build the new HoF temple in the spot once reserved for a Guildhall. After negotiations with AlphaSkyRaider and Nerdington for the plot, which had been occupied, the two agreed to cede the land previously planned to be used for 3WTC to tudor, for the Basilica's construction. It was first started approximatively on 9 August 2015, with only a road and (later on) a brick outline. Initially, Tudor planned to make a miniature Hagia Sophia, but kept encountering problems such as the dome not being circular but oval, shape not matching, half-domes unfeasible at the size, so the plan was scrapped in favor of a more feasible Orthodox church, slightly inspired by Kvatakhevi in Pasanauri. After seeing some visions of the building in a dream, tudor restarted work on the Basilica, reworking the square outline in a cross-shaped building, leaving the old brick outline marking the spare part as little gardens. The roof was inspired by the neighboring Shel Zahav Synagogue, the tower by Kvatakhevi, and the porticullis and the semicircular "semi-apses" by the Hagia Sophia. The building was finished on 12 August 2015. Materials and features Just like its predecessor, the Basilica features the profile pictures of the HoF inductees, with the plaques representing their patronage underneath them, however under those, little altars have been added, on which it is (theoretically) possible to either pray to the HoF entrant enshrined or leave an offering. It has a much larger capacity than the Temple of the Hall of Fame-while the former can only hold 17 entrants, with the 18th squeezed in, the Basilica can hold a maximum of 33 in the designated areas. (almost double the old temple's capacity). In another homage to the old temple, the Basilica features an "Altar of Nominations", paralelling the "Goblet of Fire" within the older HoF temple. Unlike the older one though, it features a small separate chapel for the profile pictures. The main building materials used were bricks (in block, slab, and stair form) and stone bricks (same as above), with marble stairs, birch fenceposts, and wool making appearances. Trivia *Tudor had always intended to have a Byzantine church as the new HoF temple, saying that it parallels the history of Greece, with the old Greco-Roman temple symbolizing Antiquity and the Byzantine-inspired Church the Middle Ages. Basilhofside.png|A side view of the Basilica of Fame Basilhofchapel.png|The "chapel" where the map items are stored. Basilhofentrance.png|The entrance to the Basilica. Basilhofback.png|The posterior apse of the Basilica of fame. Basilhofsideapse.png|The left apse of the Basilica of Fame. Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in Unterganger City Category:Places of Worship